Distinct layouts
by FallingNarwhals
Summary: Staircases that change. Hallways that shift right under your feet. Entire sections of the school that no one, not even the bravest of souls, wants to walk down. The suicides. Don't worry, it's only a normal day in Casper High School. One-shot.


**I was testing out with some First Person Point of View and decided I liked this one.**

 **Also I wanted to contribute to the headcannon that the buildings in Amity Park change locations and structure. So if you can imagine that Casper high changes staircases and has traps like never-ending hallways and just acts like a haunted building in general... This is it.**

 **I also based Casper High off of the confusing architecture my school decided to use. So everything on here more or less is real, and the deaths have actually happened.**

 **Disclaimer: Well I don't own my school or DP so...**

* * *

My school is the type that you'll expect to be in a fiction story, with mysterious corridors and ancient stained glass windows. Although it doesn't actually have stained glass windows and has only been around for about five years, it's still mysterious to us students who've been here for years.

When you first arrive, it seems like the floor shifts around you and the classrooms change places. Glassed walls and bare metal pipes only add to the confusion.

You walk up a staircase from the first floor and expect to be on the second. But then you look at the room numbers and realize that you somehow ended up on the third.

But that's okay. You've just spotted another staircase that should get you down to the second, right? But then you find yourself in the cafeteria, or the basement of the school, you stop and think for a minute.

The school has seventeen staircases, and only a select few go to all four floors and the cafeteria (which isn't counted as a floor). There is thin ones with rickety railings and bent nails hidden behind doors that look like janitor's closets, and big gapping ones ten feet across that only goes from the first floor to the basement. There's stairs hidden at the end of hallways that take you to your next class, or ones that take you to the library. It's even rumored that the stairs change floors in the middle of the night, but that's simply impossible.

After you've figured out the stairs, your next challenge is the hallways. Some hallways are connected at the end by a sub-hallway with huge chrome windows, but others aren't. Some are connected by a gap only five feet long and lined with dust and dropped pencils. Some have windows just below the ceiling and others are barely lit by flickering fluorescent lights. One backtracks on itself.

The bathrooms change on every floor. People have been so confused by them it has became normal to accidentally walk into the wrong one. What was the woman's on the first floor is the men's on the second. Then you'll change hallways and the bathrooms will be switched again.

The library is almost in the middle of the school. It's ceiling extends to the fourth floor and its walls are made of glass. It has three staircases, two by the entrance and one behind a tall bookshelf, and it's the only way you could enter the library. There are no doors that connect to the first floor. Only staircases to the second and fourth.

The commons is the central hub of the school. It's in the center of all four main floors and is full of comfy chairs. Far above you on the fourth floor ceiling is a giant ceiling fan that's mostly for decoration. People have thrown streamers and papers over the railing and onto the fan, so stuff is constantly falling off and landing on the students below.

And we haven't even covered the ghosts. Aside from the regular ghosts that anyone in Amity Park can see on their way to work, you have haunted hallways and classrooms. Once a kid on the fourth floor slipped over the railing and fell into the commons, breaking his neck in three different places. Now there is a chair set carefully over the dark stain that no one, not even the bravest of souls, sits in.

There's one entire hallway that everyone avoids like the plague. No classes are taught in it, and even the janitors steer clean from it. A thick layer of dust covers the never-used lockers and the tile floor. Once a kid was dared to walk down and touch the dusty glass at the end. He walked about halfway down before running back and fainting. He didn't talk for several days and still hasn't told anyone what happened.

The gyms are on the first floor, over the basement. No staircases or shortcuts interfere anywhere near them, so you have to walk from the Commons, past the library with no entrance, to get to them. One is small, with a rickety basketball goal and two sets of bleachers. The other is full on huge, with a polished scoreboard and bleachers that extend over the girl's locker room. Kids often sneak under them to take a smoke break, and sometimes joined by some nicotine-addicted teachers.

Two kids have died in the gyms. One fell from the ceiling when climbing a rope. The other died in front of everybody at a game, she jumped and hit her head on the basketball hoop.

We've adjusted to the strange mysteries of Casper High. We all think it's strange but we never say a thing about it. We just ignore the fresh ectoplasm on the tile and continue our lives.

* * *

 **I'll get back to replying to reviews later guys. I'm super busy right now, sorry.**


End file.
